dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm C. Lvellie
Character Outline Malcolm C. Lvellie is a high-ranking Inspector of the Central Agency, a subsection of the Vatican that oversees the Black Order. Appearance Lvellie is a tall man in his fifties. He has short, slicked back brown hair and toothbrush moustache. He has a sharp and mostly displeased look. He wears an official Black Order uniform and white gloves. Personality Lvellie is a strict and harsh man who enjoys using his authority to force others to do his bidding. In contrast to this nature, he is master at bakery and constantly invents new exotic cakes and other sweet dishes. He seems to have had a negative effect on Lenalee Lee and Hevlaska. He does not care for the well-being of the Exorcists and other members of the Black Order and will do anything to win the war against the Millennium Earl. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 106 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 1 *Work Ability: 5 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 1 *Authority: 5 History Malcolm C. Lvellie was born and raised within Black Order walls. With Zu Mei Chang as his personal tutor.D.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Zu Mei Chang character profile The Lvellie family quickly gain authority in Black order - most likely by giving it's female members as specimens for experiments.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 150 page 10 Having no better example than his ruthless father - Malcolm quickly learned that there is no better way to gain obedience than spread fear.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 150 page 09 At some point Lvellie had obtained a role of high ranked inspector with a great deal of power within the Black Order - the rank itself outranks all of his family members within Black Order.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 150 page 10 Plot Invasion of HQ arc He was sent by the Vatican to investigate the details around General Cross Marian's lengthy hiatus from the Black Order but was also intent on learning more about Allen Walker and his abilities as the Musician. Even Cross was surprised to learn that Lvellie was aware of this secret. From there, he made it a evident that he did not trust Walker and spent a great deal of effort to interrogate him and determine if his use outweighed the danger of his destiny. When Lulu Bell ambushed HQ to re-capture Akuma Egg. Lvellie wasted no time and quickly took his stand to save the egg from destruction is all ways possible.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 143 page 05 But after acknowledging it's impossible he gave his assistant - Howard Link - an order to bring as many pieces of it as possibleD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 143 page 06 As the new threat - Level 4 akuma - arose Lvellie takes radical decision to bring Lenalee Lee to the battlefield, being aware of her problems with Dark Boots.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 148 page 14 As he reached hospital ward he snatched Lenalee from Head Nurse's care and forced the girl to follow his orders.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 149 page 05 To Lvellie's displeasure Lavi volunteered to tag along.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 149 page 14 To get quicker to the fight Lvellie decided to use half working lift.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 150 page 05 As they were forcing the way to Hevlaska's chamber Lavi couldn't help but ask Lvellie questions about his believes of the Order and it's war with Earl to which Livellie cut in with superficial answer. After arriving at the battlefield he forced Hevlaska to force Lenalee's synchronization with her Innocence - Hevlaska is resistant to this at first but quickly changed her mind after confronting herself with Lenalee.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 151 page 05 After Dark boots had been successfully bounded with its user - Lvellie stick closely to Komui Lee to not to interfere with the fight. Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc After the disappearance of Cross Marian Lvellie comes back to the Black Order to investigate the happening. As he sits at the crime scene he spots Timcanpy - the golem seems to feel depressed by its previous master's disappearance.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 04 He accidentally meets Allen with following him Link, who came to the room in search for Timcanpy. Lvellie tries to treat Allen with his newest cake but the Exorcist refuses dryly.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 03 After brief conversation the Exorcist leaves angeredD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 leaving his watcher and Lvellie alone. Lvellie admits that that the ambush was a set-up by someone else from the Order and that he's unaware of his identity.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16 Link, worried about his boss safety, begs if he can escort him back to Vatican, Lvellie decline.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 17 Third Exorcists arc Lvellie was later seen at a Northern Branch with the other members of the science division and were attacked by the Noah, including the Earl. Cyril used his powers to pin everyone on the wall and just as he was about to kill some of them, Allen arrives and stops him and the Earl. Mystery of Alma Arc However, the Third Exorcists present start to lose control due to Alma Karma awaking and the building collapses. Lvellie stays on the sideline with the others as Allen and co. fight the Noah and Kanda fights Alma. He's shocked to see that Allen tried to save Alma and let him and Kanda escape using the ark. Lvellie shouts how angry he is at Allen and demands that he open's that ark to bring them back and tells him to kill Tokusa, and if he doesn't, then he will no longer be called an exorcist. Just as Allen seems to have finally gotten to Tokusa, Link restrains him and Lvellie tells Link to keep him restrained. After the Noah escape with the remaining Third Exorcists, they all go home with Lvellie having Allen imprisoned. Seed of Destruction Arc Malcolm C. Lvellie tries to contact his subordinate but without any afford. Worried by the fact, Lvellie dashes to the Walker's cell - just to find his assistant bleeding to death with pierced chest.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 09 After Zu Mei Chang entered the room and noticed that young man is still alive he tries to stop the bleeding.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 10 Lvellie seems to be horrified by his assistant's state. But quickly regain his composure and closes the doors of a cellD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 11 and then the Sorcerer is visibly shocked when the British kneels down before him begging to save Link with his magic - it turns out thathe needs to save both Allen and the 14th.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 205 page 13 Three months later Lvellie still mourns the loss, as the an stands above the grave, a new Inspector, Link's replacement, informs him about upcoming meeting with Asian Branch chief.D.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 7 Searching for A.W. arc 20 days after Links near death experience at the hands of Apocryphos, Lvellie comes in to take Zu to rest and make him some tea to get better. He sees Link and asks if he's better which he says he is and tells him to meet him downstairs. He then informs Link of what he knows happened that night and asks if there was anyone else, but Link doesn't remember. He gives Link some money and weapons and tells him that his funeral has already happened and that everyone still believes that he's dead and wants him to go on secret missions for him. He tells Link that he wants him to help Allen, or really, the 14th. He informs Link of how Cross made a pact with him and told him about the 14th and that others in the Order want to use the 14th for their own purposes and wishes to use him to turn the tide of the war and wants Link to earn his trust and become his ally and protect him at all cost. When Kanda arrives back to headquarters, Lvellie is present and allows Kanda to say what he wants but demands to know where he put Alma's body, but Kanda refuses. He allows Kanda to speak with Zu before he dies. Trivia * Lvellie likes baking cakes and authority and dislikes sentiment.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 106 * Zu Mei Chang was his teacher and one of the few people that addresses him as ‘Malcolm’.D.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Zu Mei Chang character profile *Malcom C. Lvellie appeared only once in anime's post credit omake, in which he popped-up saying "yey".D.Gray-Man anime, post credit omake 44 References Navigation de:Malcolm C. Levrier Category:Vatican Category:Black Order Member Category:Male Characters